


make a wish for me

by raccoondog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Canon Divergent, Confessions, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip, but kiryuu actually loves it, kiryuu is Black, mentioned Mami Nozomu, mentioned Unnan Keisuke, mujinazaka - Freeform, not a date but it's a date, referenced homophobic parents and strangers, sharing food, usuri's a big flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoondog/pseuds/raccoondog
Summary: "Usuri, when you asked to go out for lunch, I wasn't expecting a couples' cafe," Wakatsu said quietly, half choking on the words as he glanced at Usuri out of the corner of his eye. His face warmed."Is there something wrong about us being at a couples' cafe?" Usuri asked mischievously."We're not even a couple!"
Relationships: Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	make a wish for me

He remembered Usuri’s last volleyball match as clearly as if he had just watched it yesterday.

It was the quarter final against Kamomedai at Nationals. While Wakatsu’s former teammates had put up a strong fight over the course of three intense sets, the Hoshiumi-Hirugami-Hakuba combo slowly broke through to take the final set, having been completely unfazed by the flow of the match as always. Afterward, Wakatsu had sought out the distinctive navy blue and orange Mujinazaka uniforms swimming in the Nationals crowd, so that he could comfort his old team. He had spoken to Hondo, who had just played his last game as Mujinazaka’s ace, who was biting down on his lip to hold back his tears. Bishin, on the other hand, had been staring at the wall, eyes wide as though he was still in shock from the number of Hoshiumi and Hakuba’s spikes he had failed to dig, from the fact that his team had really  _ lost _ .

As their former captain, Wakatsu had given them whatever encouragement he could, remembering the disappointment he had felt when his team had lost against Fukurodani the year before. But even in that disappointment, Wakatsu had felt a weight unburdened from his shoulders. He was unable to stop smiling after one of the first matches in a long time when he had truly had  _ fun _ .

But after Mujinazaka’s loss against Kamomedai, one person wasn’t present, and Wakatsu just couldn’t ignore his absence.

After a few minutes of searching the stadium, he had found Usuri on a bench in a relatively empty hallway away from his teammates. His head hung in his hands, and his loud sniffling could be heard from the other end of the hall. Wakatsu had taken a few tentative steps towards the setter, before sitting down beside him and placing one hand against his back, feeling each shudder of his shoulders before Usuri suddenly stopped.

He’d looked up at Wakatsu with a grateful smile, tears staining his face. Wakatsu hadn’t been able to keep from smiling either as he looked at Usuri, round eyes wide and warm as they stared at him, as though the setter wasn’t quite sure that his old ace was actually there with him.

“You played a good game out there, Usuri,” Wakatsu had said, patting him reassuringly on the back. Despite the loss, it had been an amazing game. For all three sets, Wakatsu had been on the edge of his seat, watching his former underclassmen with more pride than he had expected to have. He suspected that it was the sort of pride Micchan-sensei would always talk about, of knowing that the people around you had grown so much since you first met them, and that you had a hand in helping them grow to that point.

It was a pride that had filled him entirely when he looked at the boy who had succeeded him as captain, who he had handed the captain’s jersey to during the last practice in spring of his third year, as was Mujinazaka tradition.

“It would have been a  _ great _ game with you on the court, Wakatsu-san,” Usuri had replied, through more tears. Before Wakatsu could respond, could tell Usuri that he was perfectly capable of having a great game even without Wakatsu himself on the court, Usuri had thrown his arms around him, clutching him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder.

Wakatsu had stared at him for a few moments, taken aback, before slowly putting his arms around Usuri, letting him lean against his shoulder until he was ready to face his team again.

* * *

Wakatsu found himself smiling at the memory, watching as the emerald leaves of the trees that lined the path rustled against each other in the warm September air. It was one of his last days with a relatively open schedule before a new V. League season, and he wanted to make the most of it. So he agreed to join Usuri for lunch the minute the younger man offered.

He looked around for said man, but couldn’t find him amongst the couples and families that were walking to and fro around him.  _ If I can’t find an energetic blond who’s over 180 centimeters, then he isn’t here yet. _

Wakatsu himself was drawing stares, but that was a common occurrence, since he was not only taller and more imposing than he had been in high school, but he was a V. League volleyball player now, and he was becoming more and more recognizable with each victory he helped the Green Rockets secure. The first time a fan had stopped him in the grocery store to ask him about the regular season, he had been too shocked to speak to the poor woman—but by now, he had gotten far more comfortable with it.

_ As comfortable as I can be, anyway. I hardly think that anyone really gets used to all of the attention that comes with playing pro, except maybe Bokuto. I don’t think I’ll ever understand how that guy does it. _

With a sigh, he sat down on a bench at the edge of the path, leaning against the back of it as he waited for Usuri to appear amongst the crowd gradually approaching in his direction Wakatsu smiled a little as he watched a young couple swing a small child between them. The little boy held tightly to his parents’ hands, squealing delightedly every time they lifted him into the air. The two parents beamed, eyes pinned on their son before they met each other’s eyes with all the soft gentleness of two people in love. A strange feeling tugged at Wakatsu’s chest.

Suddenly, the world went dark, making Wakatsu jolt before he recognized the excited humming behind him. “Hello, Usuri,” he said, not giving Usuri any more of a reaction as the man removed his hands from over Wakatsu’s eyes and walked around the bench to sit down beside him.

“Good afternoon, Wakatsu!” Usuri exclaimed, turning and beaming at him, eyes wide as ever. The pale pink of his sweater only highlighted his soft blond hair. Wakatsu wondered why his friend still styled it parted down the middle. Usuri had grown taller since high school, and despite no longer playing volleyball, he still kept up with a regular training regimen, making him often seem comically out of place amongst the delicate flowers and elegant decorations of the weddings he planned.

His wide smile turned apologetic as he continued, speaking rapidly. “Sorry I’m late, one of my clients was a little stressed out about her dress fitting, so I had to hang back to make sure she left happier than she was when she came in. You know there’s a lot that a few tissues and a listening ear can do.”

Wakatsu shook his head, knowing that he should’ve suspected that as the reason for Usuri’s delay. His schedule was often even more unpredictable than Wakatsu’s—an endless string of rehearsal dinners, dress fittings, flower orders, cake tastings, and, of course, the actual weddings he planned. Wakatsu knew Usuri took no small amount of pride in every couple he saw happily married with his help in creating the ceremonies and receptions of their dreams. “I’m really not sure how you do it,” he said, standing up.

Usuri laughed, leaping up from the bench after Wakatsu with a grin. “Oh please, the brides are  _ nothing _ compared to the mothers-in-law,” he said. Wakatsu briefly thought about the abundance of disagreements his own mother had gotten into with Usuri.

His friend's sudden silence interrupted his thoughts. He was gaping a little at Wakatsu.

“Is something wrong, Usuri?” he asked, confused.

“No, the opposite—those pants make your ass look  _ great _ , Wakatsu.” Usuri grinned.

Wakatsu’s face flushed instantly. Usuri only smiled wider. His ears felt hot. “What the hell, Usuri?” he sputtered, still unused to his best friend’s sudden compliments after all these years.  _ But how the hell am I supposed to get used to it when he says things like that? _

Usuri shrugged, starting down the path as Wakatsu hurried to catch up, still thoroughly startled. “What? It’s true–anyone would be blind not to notice that you look even hotter than usual today. Did you dress up for me?” he teased, dark eyes shining mischievously.

“No!” Wakatsu said quickly, looking away with a flushed face and a nervous laugh.  _ Of course _ he’d dressed up. Wakatsu took pride in his appearance, and today was no exception—but he’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t had Usuri in mind when he picked out the dark blue leather jacket and laced-up shirt he was wearing. And he  _ had _ lied, of course, because he wasn’t about to let Usuri know that. Doing it was one thing, but  _ admitting _ to it was an entirely different matter that was far too embarrassing to consider.

Usuri could probably already tell though, considering the teasing smile he continued to wear as he hummed happily, arms swinging at his sides as they strolled down the street. For a moment, Wakatsu considered taking one of Usuri’s hands in his own, but decided against it, slipping his hands into his pockets instead. Even though he knew how Usuri felt about him—it would be impossible  _ not _ to know at this point, with how often Usuri blatantly flirted with him—Wakatsu was still hesitant to cross the line from being friends to being anything more.

He couldn’t care less about what the public might think, because his personal life wasn’t anyone else’s business. If people had issues with Wakatsu’s love life, then that was their problem. It wasn’t a secret—he’d come out to his family years ago. And for however much disdain his parents held for the fact of Wakatsu’s sexuality, their opinions hardly mattered since they merely continued on with their lives through his father’s quiet denial, his mother’s furious rage, and his sister’s absolute nonchalance.

Wakatsu was simply reluctant to try and create something new out of the friendship he had held with Usuri ever since his second year of high school. Even though Unnan and Mami had asked him countless times if he and Usuri were  _ finally _ going to get together, Wakatsu couldn’t help but wonder if actually starting something  _ more _ was the best possible option for the two of them. Of course, those two kept saying that he was overthinking it—but if he was being honest, even though they were two of the closest friends he had, he wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted Unnan and Mami for advice on his love life.

“What’re you thinking about, Wakatsu?” Usuri asked, hands still swinging at his sides.

“What restaurant are we visiting, anyway?” Wakatsu responded with the first thing that came to mind. Usuri tilted his head thoughtfully, a secretive smile on his face. Wakatsu pursed his lips, frowning apprehensively. “Usuri, what’s up with that look?”

The other man only shook his head, still smiling secretively. “You’ll see, Wakatsu. So, are you excited for your first match of the season? I know that I can’t wait to watch you play against Unnan,” he said, nudging Wakatsu with his elbow. “Mami thinks it’s a toss up between both of you, but I think you’re definitely getting a win for the Green Rockets. You'd think being an engineer would give Mami some more sense, and he'd realize that of course you'd win.”

Wakatsu sheepishly rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, looking away. “You don’t know that. Unnan and the rest of the Arrows put a lot of work into their defense–”

“But you’ve always been the greatest, Wakatsu, and you always will be!” Usuri said, entirely confident and serious as he led him around a corner towards a street lined with shops and restaurants. “Of course I want to see Unnan do well, but if it’s between anyone and you, I know who I’m choosing to win, since you're the best player in the league.”

Wakatsu felt his flush warm even more, still not looking directly at his companion. "Usuri, that's a stretch—"

"We're here!" Usuri chirped, practically skipping with excitement as he grabbed Wakatsu's arm and pulled him towards a cafe on the corner. Wakatsu stumbled a little after him, barely catching his balance on Usuri's shoulder before righting himself and following him inside.

Wakatsu should have seen this coming.

Of course he should have, considering how excited Usuri was today.

But he still stared in silent shock at the cafe surrounding him, all pink walls and decorative lace, with flowers at every table. But the tables themselves were what truly made him stare in blank confusion. Each one only had two seats, and the occupied tables were all filled with pairs of people holding hands, feeding each other off of forks, and gazing into each others’ eyes.

"Usuri, when you asked to go out for lunch, I wasn't expecting a  _ couples' cafe _ ," Wakatsu said quietly, half choking on the words as he glanced at Usuri out of the corner of his eye. His face warmed again.

"Is there something wrong about us being at a couples' cafe?" Usuri asked mischievously.

"We're not even a couple—"

"Would you two like a table?" the hostess suddenly asked, smiling up at them from her desk.

"Of course!" Usuri excitedly replied, grinning at Wakatsu, who let out a small sigh of defeat. Because when Usuri had that look on his face, his smile stretching from ear to ear, eyes wide and round as two dark moons, Wakatsu knew he couldn't object to something that would make his friend that happy.  _ And besides, maybe this won't be that bad _ .

Wakatsu regretted that thought once he was sitting across from Usuri at the corner table, crammed into the too-small space. Both of them were much taller than the cafe’s average patrons. Wakatsu sat with his legs cramped awkwardly under the table as he tried not to brush them against Usuri's.

But after the fifth time he shifted to try and get more comfortable, Usuri laughed, putting a hand on Wakatsu's knee under the table. Wakatsu froze, mouth dropping open at the sudden touch.

"You don't have to sit like that if you're uncomfortable, Wakatsu. Go ahead and relax—there's space."

"But that's your side of the—"

"There's space," Usuri insisted, still smiling as he removed his hand, instead placing his chin in his palm. Wakatsu reluctantly stretched his legs out, keenly aware of them brushing against Usuri's.

A waitress came up to their table, smiling politely as she took their orders. Usuri asked about the daily specials, and then the waitress left as quickly as she had come, weaving between the tables on her way towards the kitchen. As Wakatsu watched her go, his attention caught on a couple a few tables away. They were blatantly staring at him and Usuri, all-too-familiar looks on their faces. Wakatsu glowered back at them defiantly, as if  _ daring _ them to say something if they had a problem with him and Usuri being there together. The couple looked away quickly, likely too intimidated to say anything.

"It's so cute how you're willing to fight strangers for me, Wakatsu," Usuri cooed, chin still cupped in his palm as he smiled warmly up at him.

Wakatsu glanced away, at a loss for words. He wasn't  _ cute. _ If anything, Usuri was—

"And you're even  _ more _ adorable when you're blushing," Usuri continued, oblivious to Wakatsu's thoughts as he flushed further still.

"Usuri, you do realize this looks like we're on a—" he paused, tripping a little over the next word, " _ date, _ right?"

The other man's eyes widened, an innocent smile on his face. "Who said anything about it being a date? Do  _ you _ want it to be a date, Wakatsu?"

It took Wakatsu approximately five seconds of blank staring to realize what Usuri had just said.

"What the  _ hell?"  _ he sputtered, only realizing he was a bit too loud when a few of the other customers turned and looked in their direction for a second, making Wakatsu's neck burn with embarrassment.

Usuri shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I'm just asking. Because you seem like you're thinking about this being a date." 

"I didn't say I wanted this to be a date," Wakatsu said quickly.

"It could be, if you wanted it to."

"Usuri!"

Usuri smiled mischievously, but something about his tone made Wakatsu think he was being serious. Before Wakatsu could ask, the waitress returned with their orders, placing a small tea tray in front of him, an iced pink tea adorned with fruit and flowers in front of Usuri, and a strawberry cake in the middle of the table.

Wakatsu looked down at the tea set after she left, warily picking up the tiny teapot. His hands absolutely dwarfed it."This is a bit…inconvenient," he muttered, awkwardly trying to adjust his grip on the teapot so it wouldn't spill when he tried to pour it.

"Here, Wakatsu," Usuri said with a teasing laugh. He gently took the teapot from him, lifting it in careful hands and pouring a bronze stream of fragrant tea into the delicate cup. As he set the teapot down, he smiled brightly at Wakatsu.

Wakatsu stared at the steam rising from his teacup, suddenly embarrassed and wondering when his pulse began beating uncomfortably fast.

It was something he’d grown to associate with Usuri over the years, after they had managed to pull off a new attack together, or when Usuri had grabbed his hands tearfully and thanked him for their time together at Wakatsu’s graduation. Or another time, right after the Green Rockets had managed a well-fought victory against the Adlers, when Usuri had cheered so loudly that Wakatsu heard him over the rest of the crowd. Their eyes had met, and Usuri shot him a broad grin, making Wakatsu stop for a moment before gathering his bearings enough to thank Ushijima and his teammates for another good match.

But his pulse had never sped because of something as small and seemingly ordinary as this.

"Are you going to drink that before it gets cold?" Usuri urged, taking a long sip through his straw of that pink, fruity iced tea.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Wakatsu stuttered, cautiously taking the delicate teacup between his fingers and sipping it slowly. It was warm and sweet, slightly floral. His shoulders slowly relaxed, his nerves settling for a moment.

When he looked up, he saw Usuri smiling softly at him across the table, his eyes gentle and round. It looked familiar—where had he seen that expression before?

"Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned at Usuri's sudden change in demeanor. 

Usuri shook his head, his previous bright smile returning. "Everything's fine, Wakatsu—here, try some cake," he said hurriedly, pushing the plate towards him.

Casting Usuri a questioning look, Wakatsu grabbed the fork and scooped up a small piece of the layered strawberry cake. Before he could take a bite, Usuri leaned across the table and ate the cake clean off of Wakatsu’s fork. Wakatsu froze in shock while Usuri just hummed happily, a devious smile on his face as he met Wakatsu's eye across the table. "It's delicious, Wakatsu!"

Wakatsu laughed a little in disbelief, staring back at Usuri as the man grabbed the other fork, scooped up some cake, and held it in front of Wakatsu. "Here, since I ate yours, this is only fair," he said, as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Are you serious right now?" Wakatsu asked, staring at the piece of cake.

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on, Wakatsu, it's not like I can eat this whole cake by myself. And my arm's getting  _ tired _ ," Usuri pouted, but the glint in his eye told Wakatsu that his arm wasn't tired in the least, and that he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

Restraining a smile at his friend’s typical antics, Wakatsu took the fork from him and ate the cake himself, brows raised at the other man as his eyes gleamed in something akin to challenge. “You’re no fun, Wakatsu,” he gently teased, taking another long sip of his drink.

“And yet, you still asked to have lunch with me,” Wakatsu reminded him bluntly, drinking more of his tea and watching Usuri’s smile brighten.

“Of course I did. There’s no one else I’d rather spend time with,” he said, in that easy, honest way that almost made Wakatsu choke on his tea in sudden surprise.  _ No matter how many years go by, I’m really never gonna get used to the kinds of things Usuri says, will I? I’ve really never known anyone like him—he doesn’t hold anything back, no matter what he’s doing, and I’ve always loved that about him. _

But why couldn’t he bring himself to say anything to Usuri after all these years? Why couldn’t Wakatsu just walk up to the man who had helped him believe in himself all those years ago and show him that all his encouragement had paid off, that he was finally confident enough to tell his best friend what he hadn’t been able to say the entire time?

He couldn’t help but think of all the time they had spent together ever since they first met in high school, the years of victories and defeats, of early mornings and long nights, of every moment in between. Usuri had become such a fixture of Wakatsu’s life that it was hard to think there was ever a time when they  _ didn’t _ know each other, when he didn’t have his best friend, his number one supporter, the best setter he ever had—even after playing in the V. League for years—always at his side. Even if he wasn’t  _ right _ beside Wakatsu, the knowledge that Usuri would come running the moment Wakatsu ever needed him was always enough to calm his nerves, to keep pushing him forward.

_ And I want him to have that assurance, too. I want him to know that no matter what, I’m not gonna let him down or leave him behind. I want to keep on being friends like this for as long as we can. I want to be there for him the way he’s always been for me. I want— _

Wakatsu  _ wanted _ so much. He didn’t consider himself to be a greedy person, but when he saw Usuri, beaming widely and talking animatedly like he was now, all grand gestures and enthusiastic imitations as he took an occasional bite of cake, looking happier than just about any human being ever had, practically shining with some  _ light _ that Wakatsu still hadn’t made sense of after all this time, all he wanted was to stay in that very moment, to see Usuri—sweet, clever, dedicated Usuri—smiling that brightly every day for the rest of his life.

_ Maybe this damn cafe is getting to my head. _

“Are you okay, Wakatsu?” Usuri reached out and placed a hand on top of Wakatsu’s.

Wakatsu shrugged, looking away as Usuri removed his hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. We should probably get going, shouldn’t we?” he said, looking down at the mess of crumbs and frosting the two of them had left behind.

Usuri nodded and grabbed his cup. “Thanks for letting me treat you to lunch, Wakatsu,” he said, standing up after him.

Wakatsu was halfway through taking out his own wallet when Usuri bounded over to the hostess’s desk to pay. Wakatsu tried to object. “You could’ve just let me cover it, Usuri—you paid last time—”

“What kind of person would I be if I took a beautiful man out for lunch and made him pay?”

Wakatsu flushed, unable to look his friend in the eye. “Usuri—”

“And don’t even try to argue with me on that one, because it’s true. Just ask your fan pages,” Usuri said, nudging him with his elbow as they stepped into the afternoon sunlight.

“I have fan pages?” Wakatsu asked, blinking in disbelief.

“Of course you do!” Usuri exclaimed. “You’re a pro athlete. You didn’t expect everyone to be oblivious to how great you are, did you? There are plenty of people who agree with me.”

“How the hell do you know any of this?”

Usuri just gave him a look, raising his brows and twisting his lips into a slight smirk. “Take a wild guess.”

Embarrassed, he scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Usuri only laughed in response, lighthearted and genuine, practically skipping alongside Wakatsu as they walked towards the park, not wanting to part ways quite yet. Usuri’s quiet humming filled the air between them. Wakatsu recognized the tune.

The road and neatly planted trees around them fell away, replaced by the sidewalk and the dense emerald foliage of the park flanking them on either side. Golden sunlight filtered through the leaf canopy, dappling the sidewalk. Usuri suddenly started speeding ahead of Wakatsu, motioning for him to follow as they walked further through the trees.

“I knew I heard a fountain!” They rounded a corner and found a gushing fountain, clear water bubbling over three tiers. Sunlight caught on the water and on the coins that glimmered like stars in the fountain well. The space around them was mostly surrounded by trees, save for the path they had come from and another leading towards a different area of the park, with nothing more than a few benches facing the fountain in the center of the clearing. “Come on, Wakatsu—if you see a fountain, you’ve gotta make a wish, right?”

Wakatsu frowned contemplatively, looking between his companion and the fountain. “Do you really think that actually works?”

“It can’t hurt, right? Besides, if you don’t think it’s gonna work, it never will,” Usuri said, taking a coin from his pocket. He closed his eyes and threw the coin in a clean arch into the fountain with a splash. He fished out another coin from his pocket and held it out to Wakatsu with a smile. “Well? Don’t you wanna try it?”

With a sigh, Wakatsu took the coin. Usuri’s smile grew as he watched him, and Wakatsu’s own lips mirrored his, stretching into a smile.

_ What do I even want to wish for anyway? _

He remembered all he’d thought about at the cafe, all he’d thought about for far longer than he had fully realized. He turned the coin over in his hand and frowned, thinking it over. _ I don’t need wishes or anything for that, do I? Standing here and hoping isn’t going to make anything happen. _

“Usuri,” Wakatsu said, turning away from the fountain and facing his best friend instead.

“Wakatsu?” Usuri asked slowly, a curious smile on his face. “You do realize that you have to actually put the coin in the fountain to make the wish, right?”

“Thank you, Usuri,” Wakatsu started slowly, turning the coin over in his hand for a moment before looking back up at Usuri’s confused expression. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words, unsure of how to begin to talk about all the years he had spent with Usuri, all the time the two of them had grown alongside each other, years he wouldn’t change for anything. After another moment, he handed the coin back to him. Resolve settled inside him, and his ears grew hot.

He took a step closer to Usuri, letting the sound of the fountain fill his ears as he looked down at the other man, who was watching him with impossibly wide and warm eyes. Cautiously, Wakatsu reached forward and took Usuri’s hand in his, fitting their fingers together as if they had always meant to. Usuri’s fingers tightened around his and his lips parted slightly, glancing from Wakatsu’s face to their joined hands in near disbelief.

His face was lit by the sun, eyes wider and sparklier than Wakatsu had ever seen them. Slowly, he reached out and brushed Usuri’s bangs from his face, his touch light and hesitant.

“Are you going to kiss me or something, Wakatsu?” Usuri asked, a small smile coming to his face. His voice was quiet though, his disbelief clear as he looked up into Wakatsu’s eyes. But there was a hopeful tilt to the smile curving his lips, and in that moment, Wakatsu knew that all his thinking and overthinking and consideration and planning had led to this point, where he had finally come to a conclusion—the only conclusion that felt as though it was always meant to happen.

That hopeful smile was all the confirmation Wakatsu needed as he slipped his fingers to the back of Usuri’s neck, which was warm and flushed against his touch. Gaining confidence even as he felt his own face warm, Wakatsu leaned closer to Usuri, taking a moment to look at his face, at the gold light washed over it, before smiling softly and closing the gap between them.

Their kiss was gentle at first, with Wakatsu’s fingers wrapped around Usuri’s, his other hand cupping Usuri’s neck as he pressed his lips to the other man’s, feeling Usuri softly kiss him back. Wakatsu’s heart raced, overcome with an overwhelming certainty that this was where the two of them were supposed to be all along. His pulse rose, and he slipped his hand from Usuri’s and placed it at his friend’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Usuri returned in kind, cupping Wakatsu’s face in his hands and pulling him down to a better angle, the two of them sinking into each other.

All too soon, Usuri pulled away, making Wakatsu briefly wonder if something had gone wrong.

Instead, Usuri laughed, beaming up at him. “What’s with that look, Wakatsu? It’s not like we can spend the rest of the day kissing in the middle of the park. But if you want to pay a visit to my place tonight—”

“Usuri!” Wakatsu sputtered, face burning at the implication.

"What? We've waited this long, haven't we?" he asked with a teasing smile, eyes soft as they traced over Wakatsu's face slowly. "And besides, if you kiss after a date—"

"We didn't go on a date."

"But we kissed!"

Wakatsu sighed, biting back a smile as he smoothed down Usuri's soft hair and shook his head. "When I take you on a date, we're gonna both go in  _ knowing _ it's a date, alright?"

"You said 'when' you take me on a date," Usuri noted, eyes sharp and clever as he leaned into Wakatsu's touch. "Does that mean you're  _ finally _ going to romance me, Wakatsu?" He batted his eyelashes teasingly, making Wakatsu scoff and raise his brows at him. He was fighting a smile, though, and his ears were warm.

Wakatsu brought his lips to Usuri's again, knowing that, even though they'd waited this long already, they would make every single moment that they could spend together last.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there weren't endings for most of Mujinazaka in post timeskip, here are some descriptions for Usuri, Unnan, and Mami’s careers —
> 
> Usuri: wedding planner, since he’s definitely someone who has keen attention to detail, and I think he would find a lot of happiness in making other people happy on what many people consider to be the happiest day of their lives. He also is a very friendly and energetic person, which I think would be very helpful in his work.
> 
> Unnan: pro volleyball player, since he’s clearly talented as one of Mujinazaka’s twin towers, and I can’t see him doing anything else besides volleyball, it just fits him so well. I also love the thought of him and Kiryuu facing each other on opposite sides of the court.
> 
> Mami: engineer, he’s in class 3-6, so he’s actually pretty smart school-wise, but I think when he isn’t in a school or work setting, then he starts saying the sort of things he does in the Mujinazaka-Fukurodani match, and people start to wonder how smart he actually is. He has a lot of fun with his work though, and he is by far the best player on his company volleyball team.
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
